degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Situationman/Orlando TCB Season 1 Episode 39: We'll Be A Dream
Main Plot: Molly/Donovan (The Last day of school; Molly and Donovan walk in the school holding hands.) Donovan: Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are? Molly: Yeah, you. Donovan: That's right. Molly: I really enjoyed last week. Donovan: Which part? The part where we became friends with all our old enemies or the part where you took me to you bedroom? Molly: Both. (She kisses him. Randi, Frankie and Savannah walk to them.) Frankie: Hey, ya'll. (Frankie and Donovan fist bump. Molly and Savannah hug.) Randi: What am I? Chopped Liver? (Donovan and Molly hug Randi.) Frankie: Who's ready for prom, tomorrow night? Savannah: I am. Randi: We should run for Prom King and Queen. Savannah: Jayden's a sophomore. Randi: Just say he's a junior. Savannah: Um okay. (Skyler walks to them.) Skyler: Greeting Orlanders. Prom night? Randi: We 're probably running for King and Queen. Got a date? Skyler: I'm going with friends including Jo. Savannah: I have an idea. Let's run against just for fun. Skyler: That's pretty fair. Jo and I aren't running though. Who is? Savannah: Me and Jayden. Randi: Me and Frankie. Molly: And me and Donovan. Skyler: Cool. Good luck with that. (They laugh.) Opening Subplot: Liam (Liam is in an empty classroom collecting supplies. Rebecca walks in.) Rebecca: This is better. Liam: Oh hey, sis. Rebecca: Now you know, you can't call me that when we're alone. (Rebecca closes the door.) Liam: Oh right. (Rebecca kisses Liam. He pulls away.) Rebecca: Something wrong? Liam: No, just not in that mood. Rebecca: Then come here. (Rebecca kisses Liam and touches his belt.) Liam: Whoa. Rebecca: You're seriously rejecting a sexy act. Liam: We're twins. Rebecca: So? We're dating too. Liam: But we can't be sexual like that. Rebecca: What the problem? Liam: I got clearing out to do. (Liam leaves.) Main Plot: Molly/Donovan (Molly sees a sign up sheet. Savannah walks over to her.) Savannah: Hey Anderson. Molly: Anderson... I'm gonna get used to you. Savannah: I'm starting to become better person. Molly: It's that you are. Savannah: I just want to make sure you and I aren't enemies anymore. Molly: Are we done with the hate? Savannah: It's up to you. Molly: Then I say yes. (They shake hands. Then they hug.) Molly: Welcome aboard... friend. I'm so glad that Jo, Jacob, and JC got expelled. Subplot: Liam (Liam is talking to Daniel at his locker.) Daniel: And one more book. Liam: Eheh. Daniel: Someone's not himself. Liam: Sorry. It's just... Daniel: Girl trouble? Liam: Yeah. Daniel: Oh what's up? Liam: I like Cassie but my girlfriend is not giving me any space, she nosy, just... ugh. Daniel: Hmm... sounds like Rebecca. Liam: Um... (Liam gets nervous.) Daniel: But tell her you want something else. Liam: How's that gonna work? Daniel: Easy, tell her you want space. Liam: Better work. (They leave.) Main Plot: Molly/Donovan (Trevor and Travis walk over to Donovan.) Travis: Get ready to be prom king. Donovan: How'd you know? Trevor: Randi's mouth. Donovan: Figures. Trevor: You might win. Donovan: People love us for standing up to haters. Travis: Who are now our friends. Donovan: I got a tux. Trevor: Ladies love tuxes. Travis: Aren't you gay? Trevor: I'm just saying. Who are you going with anyways? Travis: May. Donovan: I thought she was going with JC. Travis: She blew him off. May's hot. Donovan: I'll tell her you said that. Travis: Go ahead. (They laugh.) Subplot: Liam (Liam walks out of school.) Liam: Ahh!! Great! (Rebecca sees him.) Rebecca: Liam. Liam: Yes? Rebecca: Avoiding me? Liam: Look, we should talk. Rebecca: About what? Liam: Us. Rebecca: So? Liam: Those feelings for you. Rebecca: Not there anymore, huh? Liam: I have a confession. Rebecca: Sure. Liam: I was just curious about... that. Rebecca: To be honest. Me too. Liam: Wow. Rebecca: We're twins. We shouldn't doing this. Liam: It's twincest. Rebecca: And we're not meant for that. Liam: Well, let's cut the crap and be normal. Rebecca: Normal resumed. (They shake hands and hug. Daniel, Cassie, and Samantha come out of the school.) Daniel: Who's ready for Grade 10! Cassie: I'm still getting held back. Samantha: Don't worry, Stark. Things will get better. Daniel: Too bad Damon and Chloe couldn't make it. Cassie: Probably a good thing. Daniel: But at least we'll all be together. (They group hug. Liam and Cassie lock eyes and smile.) Main Plot: Molly/Donovan (At Molly's; Molly and Donovan are in her room looking at pictures of dresses and tux.) Donovan: I'm wearing that tuxedo. Molly: Should I wear this dress. Donovan: It would look beautiful on you. (Molly gets turned on. May walks in.) May: I'm going to the store to get Travis a present. I'll be back whenever. Molly: Okay. (May leaves.) Molly: Guess what? Donovan: What? Molly: I'm turned on. Donovan: Ooh. (Molly pulls a condom out of her bra.) Donovan: You kept that in your bra? Molly: And you're the one who's gonna pull it off. (Molly kisses Donovan and takes his shirt off.) Donovan: Getting frisky? Molly: Very frisky! Subplot: Liam (The next day; Liam wakes up feeling happy.) Liam: Prom day! Rebecca: You are such an alarm. Liam: I know right. Rebecca: So, we just graduated... exept for Cassie. Liam: We're just going to Grade 10. Rebecca: Yep. And what's your plan for today's post awesomeness? Liam: Prom date! Main Plot: Molly/Donovan (Molly wakes up and goes on Facebook.) Molly: May! (May walks in.) Molly: Look! May: "Orlando High Prom Night! Bring A Date! All Grades allowed." Molly: Look. May: "Nominees for Prom King and Queen: Molly Anderson and Donovan Barnett, Randi Rhodes and Frankie Martin, and Savannah McCullen and Jayden Patterson," Molly: We've been nominted! May: Damn. Me and Travis should've singed up. Molly: This is amazing! We're nominted! May: Congrats Molly! Subplot: Liam (Liam walks up to Cassie's house. He knocks. Cassie answers.) Cassie: Liam? Liam: Hey Cassie! Cassie: What's up? Liam: I wanna ask you something. Cassie: Sure. Liam: Will you go to Prom with me? Cassie: Oh my... yes! Liam: YES!! Cassie: Wait! Are you still dating your twin girlfriend? Liam: What? No! Cassie: Good. Come by tonight! Liam: And you better look beautiful. Main Plot: Molly/Donovan (Later that day; Molly gets ready.) May: The best dress ever. Molly: Thank you! May: I was talking about me. Mr. Anderson: Molly, May. There's someone outside for you! Better have fun tonight. (Molly and May see Donovan and Travis standing in front of a limo.) Molly: Oh my... Donovan: Ladies? (The boys open the doors for the girls. They get in. Travis and Donovan hi-five.) Mr. Anderson: Have fun! (They drive off.) Subplot: Liam (Liam knocks on Cassie's door.) Cassie: Hello Liam. Liam: Hello beautiful. Cassie: Don't call me that yet. Liam: Hey no problem. (They get in Blake's car and drive off to prom.) Main Plot: Molly/Donovan (The limo arrives. The four get out.) Travis: Pretty ladies? (Blake parks and Liam, Rebecca and Cassie get out of the car.) Liam: Whoa! Molly! This is yours? Molly: I wish! Donovan: Actually I rented it for the night. Liam: Good move, Donovan. (Frankie, Randi, Savannah and Jayden walk over to them.) Frankie: Let's party it up!! (They all head in.) Subplot: Liam (Liam and Cassie leave to dance.) Cassie: Since when do you dance? Liam: A while! Cassie: Look, I know we like eachother but won't it be awkward? Liam: What do you mean? Cassie: I'll repeat Grade 9. Liam: So? It doesn't matter to me. Cassie: It doesn't? Liam: I like you a lot. Cassie: Well then... (Cassie and Liam share a kiss.) Liam: Whoa. Cassie: I know right. Main Plot: Molly/Donovan (Maive walks on stage.) Maive: Greeting Orlandoers!! I am your hostess, Maive Patterson! I am a senior! Or at last I just partially graduated. But enough about me. It's time to announce the King and Queen of this year's prom. (People clap and cheer.) Maive: Shall the nominated couples come up. (Dolly, Frandi, and Savayden walk on the stage.) Maive: Hot suits and lovely dresses. My sister, Ramona, has the results. (Ramona walks on stage.) Ramona: Thank you, Maive. And this year's Prom King and Queen are... (Molly and Donovan hold hands.) (Randi and Frankie hold hands.) (Savannah and Jayden hold hands.) Suspense... Ramona: Molly Anderson and Donovan Barnett!! (Everyone cheers.) Molly: We won! (Ramona and Maive gives the waistband and crowns to Molly and Donovan.) Molly: I love you! Donovan: I love you too. (They kiss.) Jayden: Congrats, guys! You earned it. Savannah: Good job! Frankie: You deserve it! Randi: Have a sexy night! (They get off the stage.) Seth: Congrats man! Kayla: Woohoo! Donovan: Thank guys! Subplot: Liam (Blake drops off at Cassie's house.) Liam: You'll call me tomorrow? Cassie: You know it. (They kiss. Cassie leaves.) Main Plot: Molly/Donovan (Molly and Donovan have a private dance outside the school.) Molly: I'm glad we won. Donovan: I'm glad too. Molly: I love you. Donovan: I love you too. (They kiss.) ...This Summer... (Damon Wells looks up.) ...Get ready... Randi: This is awesome! Travis: That's why summer jobs are also cool. Damon Wilson: Since when do you take employment? Randi: Since you beat cancer. ...For the summer finale... Xandi: You know my cousin? Travis: They go to Bardel High together. Randi: No wonder. ...The rocker... (Damon looks at Trevor.) Damon Wells: How could you?! Trevor: I'm sorry. (Trevor leaves.) Ben: Maybe I can help you. ...Then catch... (Damon, Rebecca, Liam, Chloe and Dallas walk into the school.) (Shawn laughs with Cassie.) ...All new Season... (Rebecca pushes Savannah.) (Joe kisses Pam.) ...Of Orlando... (Shawn punches Myles.) Damon: How dramatic! (Kayla grabs Seth's hand.) Seth: Ow Ow! ...Only On Degrassi Wiki... Category:Blog posts